1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unmanned weather detecting and reporting station. More specifically, the novel station has apparatus for detecting severe weather conditions such as tornadoes and lightning. The station has sensors for sensing certain critical ambient characteristics, a microprocessor for comparing sensed data to a database, a radio for receiving weather data from remote broadcasting sources, and apparatus for broadcasting inferred and reported weather patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Severe weather conditions can arise quite suddenly, with potentially great catastrophic consequences in financial and human cost. To avoid or minimize injury and damage from sudden, violent weather phenomena, it is desirable to be able to predict such occurrences. If weather conditions can be predicted, it is possible in many instances to take steps to mitigate undesirable consequences of the unleashed forces.
An example of a field of activity which could benefit greatly from such analysis and warning of weather conditions is that of aviation. Take off and landing are subject to disruption from extreme weather conditions. Aircraft may be rerouted or their departures and landings postponed if significant threats from weather are identified. Therefore, a need clearly exists for detection and annunciation of extreme weather conditions.
The prior art has suggested a number of weather analysis and warning systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,191, issued to Edgar L. Keedy on Apr. 14, 1992, describes apparatus and method for detecting and indicating severe air disturbances such as shear winds and clear air turbulence. This invention does not address electrical phenomena, as it is primarily intended for providing information essential for take off and landing decisions for advising aircraft pilots. By contrast, the present invention considers different parameters, and detects electrical phenomena such as lightning.
Apparatus and method for identifying tornadoes are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,350, issued to Henry E. Bass et al. on Oct. 11, 1994. The subject method employs detection and analysis of ambient sound for amplitude and frequency which may be associated with tornadoes. By contrast, the present invention considers other parameters of ambient conditions, and predicts both tornadoes and also electrical phenomena, such as lightning.
Another tornado detection scheme is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,025, issued to Frank B. Tatom et al. on Jan. 3, 1995. This invention monitors seismic waves generated by an impending tornado. By contrast, the present invention does not consider seismic phenomena, looking instead to airborne phenomena. The present invention predicts electrical phenomena as well as tornadoes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,530, issued to Ting-I Wang on Aug. 22, 1995, describes a remote monitor for airfields which employs distortion of partially coherent light to detect precipitation and identify the same as rain or snow. By contrast, the present invention monitors different parameters of the atmosphere, notably temperature, humidity, barometric pressure, light, and static charge. The present invention infers presence of extreme weather conditions not analyzed by Wang, such as lightning and tornadoes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.